1. Field of the Invention:
The invention herein relates to devices for incorporation and use of microorganisms and nutrients into irrigation systems for turf and agriculture.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently Systems have been developed to provide for improved care and growth of turf, such as at golf courses and parks. In these systems, microorganisms beneficial to the turf soil and vegetation, along with enzymes and nutrients for the microorganisms, are inserted into the turf irrigation system and delivered to the soil and vegetation along with the irrigation water. An important factor in the design of these systems has been the recognition that mere application of microorganisms to turf, soil, water ponds, lakes and the like is essentially ineffective, for the microorganisms alone cannot be applied in sufficient quantity to create a growing and self-sustaining microorganism biomass. It is critical that there be simultaneous and repeated application of enzymes and nutrients to support the microorganisms and to permit them to persist and grow sufficiently within the soil to effect the necessary soil enhancements and improvement. Typical of the systems of this type are those illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,067 and 5,227,068.
A wide variety of different types of equipment are useful in these and related processes. Of particular importance is the equipment used to insert the microorganisms, enzymes and nutrients into a water slurry which can be added to the main irrigation system for dispensing throughout the turf area along with the normal irrigation water. Various prior systems have included provision for multiple vessels in which microorganisms, enzymes and nutrients are separately slurried in water and then the various slurries are combined, as well as variations where two or more of the components are slurried in the same vessel and then distributed to the irrigation system. Of course, the more functions that can be incorporated into a single equipment unit the less overall cost and space will be required for the microorganism, enzyme and nutrient feed system. It is particularly desirable to have all of these functions in a single unit.
In the past, however, there have been no units available which provide for automatic feed of all of the components in a single unit, particularly when the components are to be fed into the slurry in different quantities or at different feed rates or intervals. For instance, a single initial injection of microorganisms into the water may be sufficient to initiate the growth of the microorganism pool in the slurry. However, the nutrients for the microorganisms will have to be added repeatedly and on an increasing schedule as the microorganism biomass grows in the slurry before the slurry is injected into the irrigation system.
What has been true for turf, soil and water bodies also applies equally to agriculture. As with the turf applications, uses of microorganisms in large scale farming has not been successful because the requirement of providing the microorganisms with nutrients on a sustained basis has not been recognized. Further, delivery equipment sufficient to adequately service large areas of crops has not been available.